Siriusly in love
by Wolfstaristhebest
Summary: Sirius Black gets set up with a Malfoy! A disaster, or is it though? some puppies!


Siriusly in love

It was around eight o'clock, and Sirius was sitting at table five at a fancy restaurant waiting for a date his father set up. He was not very happy about it, on the contrary, he hated this. The only people his parents allowed him to date were cocky arrogant pure-bloods. So he wasn't expecting much. Just as he was about to get up, thinking his date ditched him, a rather attractive girl was standing in fort of a waiter asking if he had seen a man sitting alone, or waiting for someone. Sirius expected that she would be his date, so he raised his hand waving at her. She noticed him and apologised to the waiter for bothering him. Sirius was shocked, a girl his _father_ had set him up with was polite?! As the girl approached him he noticed how she was way different than all his previous dates; most of those girls were very cocky spoiled and rich bitches, but this one seemed different. He introduced himself, 'Hi, I'm Sirius Black.' 'Hi' said the girl, as she blushed heavily. 'My name is Emily Malfoy.' Sirius was surprised to hear her last name, as she did not look like any of the Malfoys, they normally were pale cocky people with white hair, but she, she was different he could see it. Her skin was tanned, and her hair was a gorgeous brown colour. She was wearing muggle jeans and a warm sweater, because it already started to get colder outside, as the winter approaches. Emily looked at her watch and when she noticed that she was almost an hour late, she kept apologising, over and over again, unlike any Malfoy would ever do. 'O merlin, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot about today. I didn't mean to forget it, it was just a very busy day at work, I'm so so sorry.' Sirius was curious what work she would do so he asked her, ' Well, what is it, that you do for a living?' She answered with a wide smile on her face, ' I work as a volunteer at a dog rescue centre.' She said. Sirius couldn't help wondering how she would have enough money to take care for herself, and as if she was reading his mind she answered, ' I don't really get paid for what I do, but I inherited my fathers money and that's how I can afford everything. It would probably be enough for the rest of my life, but I like working with animals, especially dogs, so why not? ' oh no' thought Sirius, was he actually starting to likea _Malfoy__?! _He knew it would be an inappropriate question but he had to ask it, 'How can you be a Malfoy? I mean have you actually met any of these people, they're horrible!' Oh no, he might have gotten too far.. but Emily smiled, 'Yeah, I get that a lot, I'm not even in slytherin, I'm a Ravenclaw..' she said casually. Sirius looked at her and instantly believed her, he should have known by the wand sticking in her messy bun, the cute freckles on her nose, the adorable habit of tapping her fingers on the table as she was nervous. She explained further, ' I'm a niece from Lucius' Sirius just couldn't believe her, this warm, loving, funny, sometimes sarcastic and gorgeous girl, is related to Lucius Malfoy! But he quickly got over himself and they ordered some dinner.

They talked for hours, and Sirius already loved her. When Sirius asked for some more wine, and the waiter brought it to them, the waiter tripped over his foot and the red wine was flying through the air, to almost land on Sirius, _almost_, Emily quickly pulled her wand out of her hair and murmured a spell, causing the wine to stop in the air, and get back to the plate the waiter was holding.

When they finished their deserts on the house as an apology, they went outside to swing by the dog centre, to see if the new dog, Bruce was comfortable with his new home. Sirius was very exited to see all the puppies. And maybe even get a chance to talk to them, his animagi was after all a dog. When they got there he couldn't wait to play with the puppies, just as Emily expected. She first went to Bruce who was sitting alone in his cage in a corner. They tried to feed him, play with him, and walking him, but nothing seemed to help. When Emily tried to find some dog biscuits in the storage, Sirius transformed into the dog, he asked what was going on and Bruce answered that he wanted to be with the other puppies and that he was very lonely in the cold cage in the dark. Sirius calmed him down, and quickly transformed into normal when he heard that Emily found the biscuits. He told her that Bruce might wanted to be with the other puppies and she thought it made sense.

After all the dogs slept, they went outside. As their cold breath formed small clouds in the air, Sirius looked into her eyes. They were beautiful, she was beautiful. Damn he wanted to kiss her so bad, it hurt. And again, as if she was reading his thoughts, she leaned in, kissing him with her soft lips. Sirius, at first was surprised, but moved forwards, begging for this moment not to stop. But unfortunately it did. Emily pulled back giving Sirius her phone number.

It might have been the end of the night, but it was certainly the start of something great.

—————————————————————

_Thanks for reading this! And sorry for my very bad english, I'm actually form the Netherlands, and I'm still in high school ( oh and sorry for all the commas, I really suck at writing) _


End file.
